


Powdered Sugar & Dust

by fairydustedtheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fun fair, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sappy Derek, there's a vampire at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/pseuds/fairydustedtheory
Summary: 3 times Derek and Stiles find themselves at the fun fair. (+ 1)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	Powdered Sugar & Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A Very Sterek Summer 2020. Day 3, theme We Like To Party.  
> 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/plot%20twist%20:%20i%20write)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dad had told Stiles that someone would come to take him out in the morning. Dad had to work all day, all week, all month if he was being completely honest.   
School was out and what was a kid to do during summer? 

Stiles knew his dad felt guilty about all the times he had to spend at the Sheriff station watching him work. Nothing could make him believe that Stiles truly loved it there. He loved the whole atmosphere of the station. Stiles might even want to become a deputy when he grew up. Mostly he loved being able to be near his dad, feel a sense of family still present even with just the two of them. He also found comfort in being there to make sure his dad was okay.

Dad's job was being the sheriff, Stiles' job was to take care of his dad. Just how the world worked really.

  
The fun fair was just on the outside of town, set there for the weekend, and Dad had no spare time. All the July fun would be wasted if he didn't go at all. That was what his dad had said. Stiles had just rolled his eyes, because even his pre-teen self knew when things were slightly - or in this very case _overly_ \- exaggerated. 

Scott, his best friend, was gone for a couple of weeks. His mom had reluctantly agreed to let Scott's awful dad take him away on vacation. Custody rights and all that. The whole thing was awful.  
First, it was awful for Scott, and close second, it was awful for Stiles who was really lonely without him. They were just the two of them against the rest of the world. And without Scott, it was just Stiles alone in the world. 

It was okay if it meant being able to be with his dad, Stiles would accept a lot of shit if it meant he'd be able to just be where he needed to be but Dad wasn't having it this week. Not during the fun fair. For days, all Stiles heard was how great the fair was going to be, how Stiles couldn't miss it, should live a little and be a kid. Dad had some wonderful childhood memories from the fun fairs of his youth. It was a time before video games though, Stiles had tried to argue. Video games vs Fun Fairs, there was a clear winner here and no matter what Dad said it wasn't the fun fair.

Nothing was to be done. Sadly, Dad had hired a babysitter for him, like Stiles was too stupid to not get lost or not get kidnapped in his own town.  
It was only Beacon Hills and everybody who lived here knew he was the sheriff's kid. Who would be stupid enough to try to kidnap a sheriff's kid?

The girl who was on his doorstep smiled as he opened the door with a grunt. Early twenties if he had to guess, long dark hair, probably someone people would call cute, Stiles thought. Not Lydia Martin beautiful but that was just some unattainable standards. No girl could ever even wish to come close to Lydia Martin, the most perfect girl in school.

"Hi, I'm Laura." She tried to offer him a hand to shake. He squinted his eyes at the hand and didn't take it. He was over today already, absolutely over it. He didn’t particularly feel like playing nice.

"Cool" Stiles said. "Let's go then." 

The faster they went, the faster Stiles could consider it was time to go home and relieve "Laura" from her obligations. She would be happy to have made some easy cash and Stiles would be happy to get home and play video games in his room.

  
*

They were just arriving at the fair, Laura walked directly to a teenage boy, without even looking if Stiles was actually following. He was, but it should have been her job to make sure of it. Babysitters these days, they weren't what they used to be.

"Here's your gig, Derek. The kid’s a tough nut. Don't mess it up if you want the Sheriff to hire you again." Laura said to the boy sitting. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" Stiles frowned. 

He wasn’t shocked about the tough nut thing, he had made a point to be less than charming to her on the way. It was just one of these things he did when he didn’t want to disobey his dad but it didn’t mean that he had to absolutely obey him either. He was going to the fair. It didn’t mean that he was staying at the fair or that he was going to enjoy the fair.

But the gig thing, the fact that his dad had hired this boy, that was surprising. 

"Didn't your dad tell you who was supposed to look after you?" The teenager, Derek, asked.

"Would you have followed any random person who knocked on your door?" Laura snickered.

Derek rolled his eyes again, and huffed. Laura swatted the teenager's shoulder. "Be nice." She said in a fake commanding voice. 

He was probably around seventeen, she treated him as if he was still a little kid. Stiles could only stare in awe at the scene in front of him. Siblings, definitely siblings. It must be nice to have siblings. The closest thing he had was Scott. Scott was definitely like a brother. They didn't always see eye to eye but their friendship meant so much. Crap, he missed Scott. He wanted to go back home.

  
Stiles' homesickness was ripped out of him when Derek pulled at his arm and actually pulled him along to the attractions.

"Whaaaat..." was the only thing that seemed to be in Stiles' mind at the moment.

Derek pulled Stiles across the fair at a very high speed. 

"Wowow slow down, dude." Stiles finally found his words. 

The big Ferris wheel stood tall in front of them, flashing in all the wonderful sparkly colors in the morning light. 

Wasn't it time to eat something? Shit, Stiles had completely forgotten to bring his money. Dad had left him a fifty. Stiles had felt like a millionaire when he had seen the bill. Now the bill was just sitting on the kitchen table waiting to be put back in his Dad's wallet tonight because Stiles didn't use it. 

He was an idiot. It wasn't every day that Dad gave him that kind of money just to play and eat junk food. Well, too bad then, Stiles could use that as his excuse to go home so early.

Derek turned around, sniffing the air. That babysitter guy had some strange mannerisms, but Stiles couldn't really judge, he had some weird things of his own even if it was starting to get a little better with the meds now. The doctors hoped they were on the right dosage now but he still had to deal with the side effects. Sure his mind felt a little less like it was on crack but it didn't mean life was effortless.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked him.

Stiles scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "I'm _starving._ I don't have any money. I miss my dad, I miss my friend, I miss my - " Stiles sighed loudly.

The fair was filled with people talking loudly, laughing and mingling. July was a great time of year here, hot and sunny, people were all in their tiny little short shorts bathing in the sun slurping on slushies and tooth rotting cotton candy. 

Stiles felt out of place, too pale skinned and too anxious about everything.

"Two of these things are fixable. For the rest." Derek shrugged as a way to finish his thought. Yeah, Stiles could relate.

Stiles answered Derek's shrug with a shrug of his own. Okay so they weren't leaving apparently. 

They went to sit to the side of the fair for a moment, just there in the grass by the flowers the city always planted to decorate for the fourth of July.  
They watched the people for a while. Stiles always enjoyed watching people, he felt like a detective trying to piece together the characters and suspects in a very complex investigation of life.

"Humans are strange." Derek mumbled to himself. He too seemed to be studying.

"Yeah. No kidding. Imagine what aliens would say about us. They would have a trip for sure. They would criticize everything our society has made. They would eat us alive and all that. Plus, we're kinda weird looking too, I mean I feel like in the animal world, we look weird. Don't you think so? There's so much cooler stuff out there but we had to be humans? Such a waste, huh?" Stiles marveled, eyes roaming over the crowd.

Derek turned to him with a considering frown. 

"Anyway..." Stiles breathed out.

He smiled a tiny awkward smile. He was pretty sure Derek would never want to be his babysitter ever again. Well, too bad in a way, but Stiles could handle himself thank you very much.

Derek got up. "Stay here." He commanded.

"What?" Stiles said but in vain as Derek had already bolted and disappeared between the booths. Stiles' eyes lost track of him in the flashing lights and a variety of spongebob squarepants balloons.

Stiles' focus was grabbed by the tall Ferris wheel glittering as it was going round and round above him. It was almost calming to follow it go, slow and steady, a little dizzying too.

Stiles didn't even notice Derek walking back and plopping down next to him.

_"Here."_ Derek handed him a small paper plate full of funnel cake.

"For me?" Stiles choked a little because that smelled delicious.

He really hoped this wasn't a mean trick. He heard stories about teenage boys and most of them weren't super great. He hoped Derek wasn’t mean.

"No it's for your dad." Derek deadpanned.

"I hope for you that this is a joke, my dad is definitely not allowed to eat deep fried anything and especially not when it's full of powdered sugar all over it, like, on top of everything. This is _sin,_ not food." Stiles shook his head.

"Fine. I guess I'll sin all by myself then." Derek shrugged taking a big bite out of the funnel cake in Stiles' hands.

"Hey, no, I take it back. This is great. I want it." Stiles pulled the paper plate to his chest, almost cradling it like he would a baby. "Thank you?" He added a little softer. It came out as a question for some reason, maybe because Derek was nice and was trying to take care of Stiles without making a big deal out of it and Stiles didn’t know how to deal with nice people.

Derek just continued chewing on his bite of funnel cake. He had some sugar on the corner of his lips. Stiles wondered why this was so hypnotizing at the moment. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"You wanna go?" Derek asked after a while.

  
His voice ripped Stiles from this thought. How long had he been watching that teenager's lips? How weird. Stiles blinked to refocus.

“Wha- What?” He stuttered ungracefully. Where had his coherent thoughts gone off to? His brain activity had stopped for the unknown period of time Stiles had stared at Derek's mouth and the powdered sugar still there. "Go where?" 

Derek licked his lips, wiping them clean of the sugar. Hallelujah. Stiles might be able to focus this time.

It was nothing against Derek as a person, Stiles hated when people had something out of place. That one time his Dad had a pepper grain stuck between his teeth had been really stressful. He had tried to get it out with his tongue, then with his finger nail, before settling on going to rummage through the kitchen drawer to find a toothpick. Stiles might have some sort of ptsd-like symptoms because of his dad and his misadventure with pepper. That would explain Stiles’ racing heart.

"Look at the booths?" Derek looked at him like he was an unsolvable puzzle.

"Uhhh. I guess?" Stiles wondered why they seemed to only talk to one another in questions.

Derek gave a tiny smile, standing up quickly and bringing Stiles to his feet with him.   
Stiles flailed a little and threw the last piece of funnel cake into his mouth all at once. He was definitely the one covered in powdered sugar now. How classy of him. 

The look Derek was sending was definitely meant to be mocking. What else could be expected of a teenage boy just here for a babysitting gig?

Stiles knew he was just a stupid kid after all. 

  
*-*-*

The next time Stiles found himself with Derek Hale at the July fair was years later. Stiles was the seventeen year old then and Derek was a gorgeous twenty something. Way too gorgeous for Stiles' own good. 

The whole supernatural side of things had thrown Stiles' world upside down for a while. Discovering the town was filled with werewolves had been a trip. Stiles had not only lived among them but had met them unknowing of everything that lurked in the shadows all his life until the day a random rogue alpha bit his friend Scott. Luckily they already had an in with the Hale pack, all of that unknowingly of course because these fuckers hadn't sent them an invite to any full moon party.

It could have been terrifying except for the fact that a small part of it, the danger maybe, maybe something else about it was exciting and new and gave a new focus to Stiles’ life. Actually made it nothing short of thrilling. 

He couldn't let anything pass without being an active part of it. No matter how human he was. 

Today what he couldn’t let pass was a vampire in town. Blood had been spilled or more accurately sucked as was usually the case with a vampire.

Derek had tracked his scent all the way to the July fun fair. Even now in the evening, the park was filled with families and children running around. It could quickly become a bloodbath if nothing was done in time. Stiles was determined to get this over with quickly. The fair wasn’t the place for a bloodbath, no way Stiles would allow anyone to destroy all the memories the town folks had about this fun fair. It was tradition to anyone growing up in Beacon Hills, the July fair was a staple. It wasn’t going to become a staple of community trauma. Nope.

It didn’t take long for Derek to smell the sucker. He was that one blond guy with ethereal paleness looking around the Casino booth. He didn’t need a fucking beret to look French. The guy's face screamed French killer getting drunk on power and blood, Stiles could tell.   
A handful of innocents had already been attacked and some killed.

That had to come to a stop tonight.

Stiles glanced at Derek as if asking for permission even though they both knew all too well that Stiles wasn’t the kind of person to actually ask anyone's blessing in this kind of circumstances. 

  
He had forced himself onto this operation. A human could definitely be of use. Laura had begrudgingly agreed to let Stiles join. She wasn't the alpha but her position in training gave her the authority to decide the plans. Derek didn’t have a choice. Stiles hated that Derek still saw him as that little kid who had forgotten all his money. 

Derek gave him a small nod. Stiles grinned. That was the answer to give here. Stiles replied by a nod of his own and slipped into the crowd under the flickering bright colored lights.

His very human scent was such a good counter point for every time Stiles had to hear any of the wolves say anything about the lack of power of human beings. Human but badass was always the argument Stiles wanted to prove. He would make it eventually. Stiles was set on proving humans’ worth.

He licked his lips, dared he say seductively coming to stand next to the vampire. "Well, hello.” He started.

Shit. His brain supplied him with the knowledge that his flirting only ever worked in his dreams. A little bit on Derek too, but more as a way to infuriate him than make any move in him. That was just the way it went with them. It didn’t have mean much of anything. The point was he was supposed to distract that vampire guy by flirting with him. But how do you flirt with a hundreds year old gay vampire?

“Hello.” The vampire smiled. "How are you today?"

Stiles was disappointed at the missing pointy teeth. The guy didn’t sound French per se as in the whole French accent that people usually imagine but he had a foreign undetermined accent that gave off an exotic feeling. Stiles would have been charmed, if not for the fact that he wanted that sucker turned to dust. Tonight.

The accent was the most obvious tell of the unmistakable identity of the man in front of him. He looked about 35-ish, blond hair parted to the side, not bad looking in all aspects. 

Stiles focused on being his most charming self. A twisty feeling underneath his skin making him feel like he was whoring himself out just a little here. The guy might not look much older than uncle Peter but he was hundreds of years old. At least, his soul was.

Wait, did vampire keep their soul as they were bitten or not?

Stiles didn’t feel like being someone’s underage twink for the night, didn’t feel like playing the game too far when the look on the man’s face was just a little too interested all of a sudden. Stiles didn’t have an age difference kink. At least not that big an age difference. A handful of years older, Stiles wouldn’t say no to a certain someone with a little age difference. But that wasn’t what was at stake here. At stake haha. Oh God, Stiles was panicking. His heartbeat felt like it was skyrocketing out of his chest.

The vampire laughed. " _Calm down_ , sweetheart."

Stiles laughed too, forced and sounding just on the side of fake, as he caught Derek moving at the corner of his vision. 

In less than a heartbeat, Derek found his way to Stiles' side, a protective hand brushing against the low of his back. He was smiling that one overly toothy grin that Stiles found infuriating on a daily basis but might be a little in love with at the moment. Derek's eyes were focused intently on the creature in front of them waiting for any change or any sudden movement. One wrong move and it would all go down.

"Bonjour, Guillaume," Derek greeted in a low growl. Derek speaking French might be a little bit of a turn on. Stiles would blame it on the stressful situation at hand.

"A Hale?" Guillaume asked incredulously. “I believed your bloodline to be pure but here I find you playing with a human ?"

The look in his eyes seemed to indicate both that he was very unimpressed but also that he wouldn't argue against being the one playing. Stiles swallowed thickly.

"Playing with a human?" Stiles echoed. "Do you mean _this_ human?" He asked looking down at himself, assessing that yes, he was, indeed, a snack. He'd very much like to not get eaten tonight though.

"How about we take this meeting somewhere a little more private?" Guillaume offered with a smirk.

Derek glanced around the crowd before nodding firmly. Kids running, balloons flying, families laughing. They clearly didn't need to make a scene in the middle of the fun fair. The population of Beacon Hills was very happy staying ignorant of the supernatural, (at least officially because nobody was fooled by all the shit that continued to go down in this town), a werewolf vs vampire fight in the middle of the busiest fair of the year wasn't going to cut it.

*

It turned out that private in a French vampire vocabulary meant in a passenger car on the Ferris Wheel, holy hell. Stiles had cordially been forced to get in there with them. Not that he would have gone anywhere else if Guillaume hadn't insisted. Derek had to swallow back that death glare because the vampire didn't leave him any choice anyway. Stiles was almost grateful for that vampire. Derek's first instinct was always to push him out of the way unless he didn't have a say in the matter.

So there they were, the Ferris wheel going round and round, Stiles in a supernatural sandwich. And not the sexy kind.

Derek was as tense as ever next to him, ready to snap in two like a dry twig. That was saying something because Derek was a tense dude on any given day. His family had had to fight threats after threats the past few years. Laura was intensely training to become alpha because Talia had some sort of feeling that things could go south any time.   
It never was too awful in the end. The Hale pack could always on other pack's help if needed. Well, most times, but always _always_ on Stiles. 

This, right here, wasn't a big bad scary anything, just an old French dude smelling like blooded brie cheese. Stiles was going to make this quick.

Guillaume was talking, Stiles was busy not listening. 

He fake coughed, as the wheel was still turning, Guillaume still talking. 

Stiles slipped a hand in the pocket of his hoodie, fingers brushing against the smooth wooden stake hidden there. A piece of white ash that Stiles had turned himself, just because he could. He figured learning wood turning could be a great skill to have, especially because he intended to always come prepared for a vampire fight even if his only role was supposed to be human bait. Human baits need to be prepared, that was just how life went sometimes.

Every and any turn of event could happen to the weak human, right? But not with Stiles. Stiles preened himself a little.

Derek wanted to start talking now, Stiles threw him a side eyed glance. Derek's eyes were glowing. That wasn't a great sign, Stiles wasn't up for a vampire-werewolf show down up here in the air above half the human population of Beacon Hills trying to enjoy the summer breeze while getting drunk on cheap beer or high on sugar.

Stiles fake coughed again. That might become his go-to move because neither Guillaume nor Derek seemed to really pay attention to him. Stiles could very well catch a cold and none of the two assholes on the seat next to him would care. Jerks.

Stiles pulled the stake off his pocket and surprinsingly none of the two supernatural beings, supposedly so strong and fast, moved to stop him. Was Stiles really invisible?

In a quick easy motion plunged it straight through Guillaume's ribs.

Derek's body absolutely froze in place next to Stiles. Utterly in shock. Guillaume's too, with reasons. His eyes glazed over before his skin turned ash grey, a billion of tiny cracks slowly being taken over by the breeze, dust in the wind. He didn’t even have any air to scream. Just a silent disappearance. A non life taken over by nature. 

Soon, Stiles and Derek were alone on the seat. 

"Shit..." Stiles breathed out. He would never not be amazed by how the supernatural worked. He scrubbed a hand down his face, before turning to look at Derek. "Well, that's taken care of. Now what?" Stiles shrugged nonchalantly.

At that, Derek snapped his head around to stare at Stiles still pressed up next to him. Even with Guillaume's seat being empty now Stiles hadn't moved. Thanks but no thanks, Stiles wasn't going to sit on a dead vampire's seat. 

Stiles just arched an eyebrow trying to decipher what Derek's face meant at the moment. Before he could come to any conclusion by himself, Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling him closer and kissing him full on the lips.

Stiles let out a startled squawk, his body flailing slightly because freezing completely in place. Shit, Stiles hadn't been prepared for Derek Hale to kiss him tonight. Tonight of all nights and on the Ferris Wheel no less. Stiles was living a teenage romance or what?

  
Dead vampire dust still twirling in the air, how romantic. Exactly what vampire hunters' dreams are made of. Stiles grinned against Derek's mouth, relaxing. He let himself enjoy the moment, the greatest first kiss ever known to the human race, Stiles wasn't biased at all. 

Stiles' mind went back to that first time at the fair years ago, at the funnel cake sugar on Derek's lips. Derek tasted as sweet as Stiles had always imagined.

*-*-*

“Feeling nostalgic?” Derek grinned.

Stiles was being dragged trough the colorful fun fair. Derek beamed one of his bright smiles, the one with the tiny dimples peeking out, the one Stiles just wanted to wipe off his face with kisses.

"Up for a Ferris Wheel ride?" Derek screamed in Stiles' hear to be heard above the noise of the shooting gallery on the right.

Stiles looked up at all the shiny colors flickering brightly in the warm night sky. "You're the one who's nostalgic. You sap." He smirked. "Do you want to find us an asshole vampire so I can stake his guts to woo you again?"

“No need, I'm already wooed." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles gave a tiny squeeze to their intertwined hands. It took some time, too much time if anyone asked Stiles for his opinion. Derek had had a lot of reticence. That first spur of the moment kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel hadn't been the first of many, at least not for a couple more years. Stiles had complained A LOT about that. He complained to everyone who would listen. His dad, Scott, Derek's sisters, even Derek's mother and a couple of deputies at the sheriff station. Basically the whole town knew that the sheriff's kid was head over heals in love with the Hale's adult son.

Derek had huffed and puffed and rolled his eyes until Stiles was about twenty and he finally took him on a date. A long fucking time coming.

He was slightly blushing, not meeting Stiles’ eyes, doing that infuriating chin dip which always had Stiles ready to fall on his knees.

They strolled through the alley looking at the different booths and the children playing. Stiles was twenty seven and his baby fever was on the way to become overwhelming.

The potential grand parents were also very demanding and didn’t help Stiles not think about children, werepups, any kind was fine as long as he got to raise them with Derek. Sunday brunches had turned into the weekly interrogation from either Stiles' dad or Derek's mom, a succession of whens and how manys that Stiles couldn't take anymore. He wanted to answer "now" and "a lot" but always bit his cheek to keep the words in. The real answer would always be "not until we're both ready."

  
They made their way to the Ferris Wheel, Derek slipped behind Stiles' back and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. His nose came nuzzling the nape of Stiles' neck, sending shivers down his spine. This could never get old.

“You're thinking too much.” Derek stated in his low seductive voice. 

Stiles huffed. 

This could very well turned into semi-public sex if Derek wasn't careful here. No better way to stop Stiles' stream of thoughts for a few seconds. He would definitely not be too shy to go for a blowjob or handjob up in the sky. He had mastered the art, he could definitely make Derek come by the time the Ferris Wheel had finished turning. 

Just a thought.

Derek chuckled against Stiles' ear. He knew too much. 

"Are you on my wavelength right now?" Stiles smirked. “Because that could be really fun.”

"We're not teenagers anymore."

Stiles snorted. "You say that like that was a thing we did when we were teenagers, you ass."

Still grinning, Derek pushed him softly into the passenger car and took the seat beside Stiles leaving little space between them. The wheel started moving slowly, higher and higher, Derek moving gently closer.

"Hey squishy face, could I get a little room to breathe here?" Stiles rolled his eyes, swiftly putting one of his legs on Derek's, definitely not moving away. "So clingy today." 

“Happy anniversary.” Derek breathed.

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. Shit. Was it their anniversary? No, Stiles wasn’t the kind to forget that sort of things. He had lists and calendars both on his wall and on his phone. Every anniversaries were on there and today was not supposed to be an anniversary.

"Fifteen year."

"What?" Stiles squeaked, confused. Now that didn't make any sense.

"Fifteen year, it's a pretty big step." Derek was smiling, but he had that sharp glint in his eyes.

"You're fucking with me." Stiles shook his head, laughing.

"Fifteen years since that first and only time your dad thought it would be a good idea to get you a male babysitter." Derek tried to contain his smile but failed miserably.

"Oh God, don't tell me you remember the exact date! The fair is never on the same dates!" Stiles flailed his arms a little bit even though he had no room for theatrics all pressed up against Derek’s side.

Derek simply nodded. "Of course I remember our first date."

Stiles almost choked. "You're such a sap, Jesus fucking Christ. You can't be serious about this!" 

Stiles tried to move away, to untangle himself from Derek, still disbelieving of the whole scene he was more witnessing than living at the moment. 

“You were a lovable kid. That’s what your dad told me when he hired me to babysit. He wasn’t wrong.” Derek admitted.

“Our whole love story started thanks to my dad. Such a good wingman for a twelve year old. Yeah I need to get him a better father’s day gift than socks next year.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek just pulled him closer, took a deep breath like he always did to fill his lungs with Stiles' scent. He slowly leaned forward, stopping a ghost of his lips against Stiles'. 

  
Stiles cupped Derek's face in his hands, narrowing his eyes. "What are you teasing? We'll soon be on the ground again. We don’t have time for anything."

Derek grinned and kissed him quick and easy. A little too chaste for Stiles’ taste.

"Next time." Derek promised against his lips. 

*-*-*

They didn't have the chance to get naughty in the Ferris Wheel the next time they went to the fair either. 

They were too busy keeping an eye on the little boy running around the small Hook a Duck booth, getting himself drenched in water before even getting a single duck in his basket. 

Stiles went to buy a fennel cake covered in powdered sugar. For old time's sake, and also to make his dad a little jealous. Dad had eaten way too much red meat at the Hale's fourth of July barbecue and he was now forbidden to put anything but veggies in his mouth. That would teach him.

Derek pressed one quick kiss on Stiles' lips, licking off some of the sugar resting there, before turning away to look in the direction of the Duck stand again.

That kiss alone felt more daring then anything else. Their little boy was the perfect combination of Derek's supernatural speed and Stiles’ troublemaker side somehow too. Some things were inherited and some things were clearly taught.

They couldn’t take their eyes of off him more than one second. Being a parent was wonderful and a little awful in a way that still was wonderful. Stiles wondered how he managed to be so lucky. 

Derek squeezes his hand. “Nostalgic again?”

“Nah, just happy.” Stiles smiled. 

His dad had been right all along, the July fun fair was a more than a little magical. 

Anything could happen here.


End file.
